nosotros
by nikingk
Summary: continuacion de otro dos fics mios que cuentan una historia de diferentes perspectivas ,puse los link en la historia por si las quieres leer por favor denle una oportunidad


Chicos hola que tal vine a continuar este fic que tenia olvidado

Para quien no sepa este fic es la continuación de otros dos fic ,aquí les dejo los link de ambos

Primera parte: s/12174252/1/el

Segunda parte: s/12205119/1/ella

Quiero aclarar que es un fic de 5 partes es quiere decir que queda dos partes

Mejor comensemos

 **nosotros**

Pov **el**

El aire frio golpeaba mi rostro junto a la lluvia con tal fuerza que toda emoción externa había quedado casi opacada

Solo las emociones internas surcaban mi mente de forma tan rápida como un parpadeo,despareciendo en la infinidad de su mente, no dejando ser analizadas por la misma

Como huyendo de el

Ambos se miraban con una normalidad que daba miedo , como si se huberian conocido desde hace tiempo

Incluso antes de ese beso en la mejilla

Incluso antes de que **ella** despertara

Dicen que cuando dos personas se enamoran ,su amor habría coemnzado mucho antes de conocerse

Eso le hacia preguntarse

¿Cuándo inicio todo?

¿despues de ese beso?

¿durante?

¿antes?

¿o incluso antes de cococerce?

¿Cuándo fue que el empezó a querer que el **el** y el **ella** se convirtienran en un **nosotros**?

Fin del pov **el**

Pov **ella**

El aire frio golpeaba mi rostro artificial junto a la lluvia con tal fuerza que toda emoción externa había quedado casi opacada

Se llevaban viendo lo que parecía ua internidad ,aunque su reloj interno le decía que solo habían pasado 2 minutos y 8 segundos

Nada mas que eso

Su mente robotica estaba calculando las diferentes formas de matarlos

Todos los puntos débiles

Lo frágil que era el ser que tenia al frente

Y aun asi no podía siquiera podía pronunciar una sola palabra

Según los indicadores su mente funcionaba a un 102%

Y aun asi ni una malita palabra

Se enfoco un momento en **el**

Por primera ves desde que se vieron entro en cuenta de que ninguno de los dos había parpadiado

Sus ojos eran osuros

Sus latidos se aceleraron temporalmente

Era curioso como **el** podia causar ese tipo de reacción en **ella** con tan solo una mirada

Entonces pudo sentirlo denuevo

 **El** miedo a ser vulnerable

 **El** miedo a que el la viera asi

Con el estaba en peligro,pero a la vez no podia star mas segura

Fin del pov **ella**

Pov normal

Un trueno que paso peligrosamente cerca de ambos los saco de su trance ninguno dijo nada

Y como si se leyeran la mente ambos vieron hacia el bosque buscando algún lugar donde refugiarse

Ninguno quería morir .al menos no hasta no resolver el asunto

 **Ella** observo con atención al bosque ,el mismo bosque donde camino los últimos dos meses pensando,mejor dicho intentando no pensar en **el**

De inmediato ubico una pequeña cueva

Ella hizo un ademan con la mano para que la siguiera

Ambos se adentraron en la cueva

la única luz que los acompañaba eran la de los truenos que caian iluminando brevemente el bosque

 **el** uso un poco de ki para iluminar el interior de la formación rocosa

por suerte para ambos había un poco de madera dentro de la cueva que sirvió para hacer una fogata pequeña

ambos se acercaron a la fogata

 **el** por el frio

 **ella** por instinto

el silencio siguió reinando en el ambiente

podían oir ala llama crepitar y la lluvia caer

el viento aullaba con fuerza

 **ella** podia ver como su acompañante temblaba

con su escáner pudo observar que su temperatura estaba baja según sus datos eso era malo

 **ella** lo quería vivo , por lo menos hasta resoverlo todo

lo siguiente que paso lo tomo por sorpresa

 **el** no esperaba que **ella** lo abrazara

 **ella** : no te confundas –sentencio-no gano nada si mueres de frio

 **el** entendió de inmediato y se sintio tonto por llegar a pensar otras cosas

 **ella** se sintio extraña ,lo hacia por necesidad ….pero se sentía bien ,independientemente de la razon para hacerlo

cerro los ojos y pudo oir su corazón palpitar ,una y otra vez como una balada lenta que parecía nunca acabar

 **ella** nunca se había detenido a escuchar a sus propio corazón o lo que quedo de el

y intento recordar

pero no pudo

no podia recordar la ultima vez que había abrazado a alguien

no podia recordar la ultima vez que que había que había escuchado su corazón

no pudo recorda la ultima vez que se había sentido asi

y entonces lloro

lloro por no poder recordar

lloro por no recordar si antes había llorado

 **el** se soprendio ,las lagrimas mojaban su camisa

 **ella** apretó su agarre

todo era nuevo para **ella**

 **el**

 **ella**

ninguno lo busco ,pero ambos lo encontraron

 **el** y sus sentimientos

 **ella** y sus cálculos

ninguno importo

ambos se unieron

sus almas ,su cuerpo ,su mente

se nieron

ya era **ella**

ya no era **el**

ahora eran un **nosotros**

 **ella:** ¿Qué diran ellos?

 **el:** ellos no importan ,solo importamos **nosotros**

fin del fanfic

hola chicos que hay para quienes leyeron la primera parte el día de su salida sabran que fue super romantica ,algo superraro en mi y en la segunda parte me di cuenta que el nivel de romantisismo había bajado considerablemente

y ahora intento volverlo a subir con esta tercera parte

sinceramente estoy emocionado por el nuevo cap de dragon ball super donde krilin es básicamente protagonista , estuvo demasiado bien

en fin tan pronto tenga la siguiente parte sacare un link en este mismo fanfic para que vallan a leerla ,de todas formas estén pendientes a mi perfil

la siguiente parte se llamara **ellos** y se basara en como krilin y 18 le dicen a sus amigos de su relacion

si les gusto la historia dejem rewiwens


End file.
